


Hogwarts Suprise

by shewritesall



Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Class Reunions, Reunions, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Just because the Weasleys didn't approve of Hermione and Draco's relationship doesn't mean they broke it off. Really, their opinion did little to change the relationship other than making them hide it better. At least, until Ron royally screws things up at a Hogwarts reunion and Draco gets just a little bit jealous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hogwarts Suprise

Hermione wasn't too sure this was a good idea. Hiding their relationship from the Weasleys during holidays was one thing, but attempting to keep it secret at a Hogwarts reunion was another. Everyone they had ever attended Hogwarts with would be there and Hermione wasn't sure she could hide the fact she'd just gotten married.

"It's bound to come out at some point, Malfoy," Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes at his cheeky grin, but didn't have the heart to scold him for calling her by her new last name. As a fairly new development, both of them had taken a liking to the sound of it.

"Okay, that still sounds weird," Blaise said, walking by them and into the kitchen. Draco scowled at him and Hermione laughed softly.

"Pay him no mind," Hermione said, drawing Draco's attention back to her. "He's just bitter and hungover."

Blaise had crashed their flat late last night after Pansy had kicked him out of his. While he'd interrupted what was about to be a very fun, yet tiring night, they'd let him sleep on the couch without much complaint. Well, Hermione had. Draco had complained for a good half hour before she finally silenced their bedroom with a strong enough spell to last them several days and let him continue what he'd started before.

"He deserves it," Draco grumbled, glaring past her after his best friend. At Hermione's sigh, he seemed to remember what they'd been talking about and immediately looked back down at her. "Look, it's just a day. If you're really not ready for everyone to know, I'm sure we can keep it quiet for a day."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, letting go of one of his hands to run a hand through her hair. "I know how badly you want to tell everyone, but the Weasleys—they've already tried to ruin our relationship." Draco scoffed and Hermione rolled her eyes but continued. "I just want to live in this bubble a little longer, okay? Not forever, just a little bit."

Draco nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. While their relationship itself wasn't new, their marriage was. Only the Potters, Blaise, and Pansy had been present for the ceremony a week prior and the idea of being married was still new and exciting. The last thing Hermione wanted was for the Weasleys or the press to burst their bubble and cause problems for them this early on in their marriage.

"It's up to you, love," Draco said. Hermione smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his at precisely the same moment Blaise walked back out of the kitchen.

"Oh goddammit!" Blaise yelled, scaring them enough to pull apart. Blaise covered his eyes and held out his arm, blindly feeling his way back to the living room as he grumbled.

* * *

Hogwarts was only accessible via the train or select Floo networks. This particular Sunday morning, every Floo in the Ministry was opened to allow for travel to Hogwarts. Such an act should mean the lines were shorter, but there was still a several minute wait before Hermione was able to toss in a handful of Floo powder and call out for Hogwarts.

As she stepped out of the fireplace and into the Great Hall, Hermione had to admire the decorations. It was clear they had made a point not to segregate the houses as no table had a particular house colour or flag over it.

Behind her, the Floo continued to bring people in, but Hermione was too busy looking around for someone she recognised to care that someone bumped into her. When she spotted Luna's long hair, she hurried off in her direction to say a warm hello.

It wasn't long after that before the Weasleys found her along with Harry, Ginny, and Neville (who had apparently married Hannah Abbott since Hermione had last seen him). Lavender stopped by their group to say hello before disappearing with Padma Patil when Seamus and Dean appeared together.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Seamus asked, sliding in between her and George Weasley. He grinned at George and nodded at the others.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile. "How are you and Dean?"

"Oh, splendid," Dean chimed in. Hermione smiled at him and they continued talking until Hermione left to get some more pumpkin juice.

While at the snack table, Hermione got caught up talking with Daphne Greengrass, someone she'd only met because of Draco yet they seemed to get on with rather well. As Daphne had taken to starting her own fashion line, she was often out of the country or too busy to get together, so it had been a while since Hermione had last seen her.

"Daph!"

They both turned to see Theo being pulled away by their two year old son and Daphne hastened to say goodbye. She promised to stop by their flat soon before completely disappearing, leaving Hermione with a smile as she watched Theo struggle with a toddler.

"I was getting ready to save you, but I guess you're friends with Slytherins now."

Hermione turned to see Ron standing behind her. She shrugged, opening her mouth to remind him she was still friends with Draco even though he wasn't, but he was in her personal space before she could say anything.

"I've missed you," he murmured, hugging her tightly. Hermione awkwardly put her arms around Ron's shoulders. He leaned back to look at her, but kept his arms around her back. "Look, I know we separated on a bit of a bad foot—"

"Ron, you verbally assaulted my boyfriend!" Hermione reminded him.

"—but I have missed you," Ron said. Hermione gave him a look, but Ron ignored her. "I just want what's best for you and I really don't think a Death Eater knows how to treat you well."

Before, Hermione had been willing to accept an apology if that's where he had been going with his speech. Now she just wanted to leave.

"I should go," she said, attempting to push Ron's arms off of her.

"Hermione, just listen," Ron said, his hold on her tightening. A few people stared at them as he raised his voice and Hermione felt her face heat up. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene at a Hogwarts reunion. "I know you may have thought he was okay before," Ron said and Hermione scoffed, "But I think you can do a lot better."

"A lot better?" Hermione echoed, "What? Like you?"

Ron's face lit up and Hermione felt her shoulders slump in dread.

"Yes, you deserve better and I still love you," Ron exclaimed. Hermione grabbed his arm and shoved it off of her waist, but Ron just grabbed her tighter. He leaned forward and his hands drifted down her back until they were cupping her arse as he said, "I'll forget about the past and forgive you. I really think this could work again."

Hermione leaned away from him, but there was only so far back she could lean before she would fall over. Thankfully, someone was ripping Ron's hands off of her and shoving him back before his lips could fully touch hers.

The hands that grabbed hers next were all too familiar and Hermione immediately relaxed as Draco scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Hermione was too happy to see him to care about the gasps around them. She didn't even care when Draco forced her mouth open so he could kiss her deeper and something flashed over to her right.

When Draco finally pulled back, slowly and leaving many small kisses behind, Hermione was sure her lips were bruised. She could see a faint trace of her lip gloss on Draco's lips and admired him even as he glared daggers at Ron. With his arm around her waist and holding her flush against his body, Hermione knew their relationship would make headlines the next morning. She really didn't care at that moment, though. Draco looked furious and while she knew she should be worried about what that meant for Ron, she couldn't help but think that her husband looked dangerously hot.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he hissed at Ron. The Great Hall was silent and even though Draco did not have his wand in hand, Ron looked rightfully worried. "She is not yours to manipulate and abuse anymore."

Hermione grimaced at the mention of her last relationship, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Well she certainly doesn't belong to the likes of you," Ron sneered back. Draco's fingers twitched toward his wand but Ron didn't move away. "Who are you to determine who can talk to her?"

"Her husband," Draco told him. Several more gasps erupted around them and Hermione clutched Draco's robes in one hand. "You will do well to remember that."

Without further explanation, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the Great Hall. He didn't stop until they were outside of the castle and well away from anyone who could possibly overhear or see them. As soon as the coast was clear, Draco turned to Hermione with visible worry.

"Hey, hey," Hermione said softly, reaching up to cup his face. "I'm okay. It's okay. We're both okay, Draco."

Draco nodded quickly, turning his head so he could press a kiss to the palm of her hand. His eyes were watery, but Hermione didn't mention it. Instead, she stretched up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him tightly. His shoulders shook ever so slightly and Hermione hugged him tighter, pressing warm kisses to his neck until he slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone about us," he murmured. Hermione let out a short laugh and smiled at him, gently brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"It's okay," she said softly. With one hand, she tangled her fingers with his. She rested her other hand on the back of his neck and looked up at him warmly. "Thank you for pushing him away."

"I wasn't thinking," Draco admitted. Hermione smiled. She had figured as much. Draco was not unlike a his namesake—a dragon—she had discovered, and did not like it when other people touched her or anything else he had laid claim too. "I saw him hugging you and then his hands were on your arse and I think I may have shoved Blaise into a chocolate fountain trying to get to you from across the Great Hall."

Hermione laughed and Draco gave her a small smile.

"Well, thank you," she said. He closed his eyes as she brushed his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sure rescuing me from public assault will give you a better head start with at least a few of the Weasleys."

"Let's be honest," Draco scoffed, "George already liked me. It's the others who didn't."

Hermione hummed, knowing she couldn't very well argue with Draco when he spoke the truth. George had somehow befriended Draco in a strange sort of way, but at least he would support them when the news of the secret marriage reached the rest of the family.

"Would you stay with me?" Draco asked, looking at her a little desperately. He lifted their entwined hands and kissed her knuckles. "Daphne is dying to talk to someone other than me and Theo, but the git is scared of Delia."

"Of course," Hermione answered. She knew him well enough to know he hadn't just made the request on Daphne's behalf, though it was always amusing to watch Delia scare her own father.

"I'll have someone take care of the press," Draco promised. Hermione nodded, letting him lead her back to the castle and not saying a word when he scowled so fiercely at Ron, he cowered slightly. Harry conveniently looked the other way as well and Hermione couldn't help but smile as he winked at her and proceeded to accidentally spill his pumpkin juice down Ron's front.


End file.
